Why not to be a stripper
by Gracie Glass
Summary: Lemon grab gets his Dick stuck in a locker, but no one helps him. When help comes there is a sick price he has to pay. (This is the weirdest thing I have ever wrote, other fan fics won't be like this, I was just having fun!)


Lemon grab ad been a male stripper for a year or two and he had meat some pretty unacceptable people in his life but this was just rude. He had been putting his things in his locker and accidentally closed it on his dick. He needed a quarter to open it but everyone he asked either ignored him or gaged at the blood. He was in an extreme amount of pain and had been stuck like that for an hour, than a girl in all pink walked in. the bathroom had emptied, and he had assumed the strip club had closed, but luckily there was still someone that hadn't left. She looked like she might have painted her skin pink she was so pink. She had a as you could have guessed a pink rag in her hand and wasn't wearing much. She had a pink frilly push up bra on and some pink lase panties, and to top it all off she had a small gold crown on her head.

"What are you doing," he stammered out, the awkwardness and pain was catching up to him. Yes he was a stripper but he had never been in such a compromising situation before, he was only wearing a yellow shirt and his signature symbol a lemon was tattooed onto his thigh.

"I'm Princess bubble gum, and someone told me there was a mess that needed to be cleaned up," she said with a smile. Lemon grab had herd of weird stripper names before, much like his own, and bubble gum was very accurate for her.

She bent down to a squat and started cleaning up the blood, very seductively. Lemon grab squirmed, but that only made the searing pain him his crotch worse, making him gag.

"Can I just have a quarter, or maybe could you call 911?" he asked, but she just ignored him. She just bent down on her knees and kept cleaning the blood. She did this for about five minutes till everything was spotless. Then she winked at him and walked back out, moving her hips like most of the female strippers did when they walked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled back at her. She didn't come back, and he made a mental note to get her fired when he got out.

Another hour passed of horrible pain, and the bleeding started up again at the 30 minute point. All he could do was scream for help, with the slim chance that someone would hear him. Suddenly the door flew opened and another stripper pocked her head in. She was obviously on her way out, because he wore a purple plush waist coat, and was holding a star hand bag. Her purple hair was extremely curly and big, but she had managed to twist it into a side braid.

She looked stunned for a second then, than just laughed. "Oh my glob you are ssssssoooooooo sssstttttuuuupppiiiiiidddd!" she said, opening her hand bag and pulling out a quarter, thank gods she was the only sensible person at the club.

She walked over to put the quarter in, but before it had popped into the slot she looked at him and said, "I want some payback when you are out," then she put the quarter in and he was free. Lemon grab gasped as he fell to the ground, "Thank you so much," he said closing his legs to protect his dick.

"Payback first," she said with a laugh, then she started to unbutton her waist coat.

"Wait what?" he said, looking at her dumbfounded.

"Nothing is free," she said, as her waist coat fell to the ground, revealing her perfect body and purple laundry. "And because you package is broken I think you might need to grab the one in my bag," she said, pointing to her hand bag. It seemed a little unfair to lemon grab but he crawled over to her bag. To his surprise there was a purple attachment in her bag, along with about 500 dollars. He gulped and took it out, he was about to attach it to his waist, but the pain stopped him.

"I can't," he said looking back at her, she had seated herself on one of the dirty wooden benches, legs crossed and hand on her chin.

"Well attach it to your nose for all I care," she said, getting up and walking over to him. He knew she didn't mean it literally but he strapped it onto his nose. "Oh my glob I can't believe I'm about to get fucked by Pinocchio," she said and pulled down her panties. She sat on the floor and spread her legs, Lemon grab couldn't help but notice the two yellow stars tattooed on both her inner thighs and he went in.

His head bobbed and worked at her, but he couldn't help feeling like he was missing out. She seemed to be feeling a hell of a lot better than he was. Her back was arched, one of her hands was in her purple hair, and the other was grabbing his bleach blond hair. She was urging him to go faster, gasps and groans escaped her mouth. He wondered if her purple contacted eyes noticed to words UNEXEPTIBLE tattooed on his back, or how surprisingly good he was at his.

When he pulled out, she came, it spilled out of her opening all over the floor. Lemon grab wondered how girls dealt with that, it seemed so uncomfortable. She cleaned herself up and he unstrapped the attachment from his face. He put on paints and boxers, and turned around to see she was already dressed, looking like nothing happened.

"I'm LSP by the way, and you my friend are way too good at that," she said, making him grimace.

"What can you say, it's a gift," he replied, "A creepy gift, but a gift," he said. She opened the door and walked out. He wondered what LSP stood for, as he grabbed his things and left only a few minutes behind her,


End file.
